1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foodstuffs and, more specifically, to foodstuffs having an outer member comprised of any edible foodstuffs which can form an outer shell. Said outer shell is separated from any foodstuffs which can form an edible inner member. Said inner member being further contained within a packaging material having one sealed end and one open end where through the inner edible member is inserted whereupon said packaging material being substantially comprised of a moisture impermeable material is sealed forming a hermetically sealed container which will extend the original composition shelf life. Further the preferred embodiment of the present invention having a tear strip provides means for venting the moisture laden inner edible material while it is being heated.
In addition, the inner member foodstuffs can be substantially deposited within said outer member by compressing the packaging material while pulling the packaging material by the supplied tab portion of the packaging material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other filling and filler devices designed for inserting and separating an inner and outer foodstuff. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,622 issued to Kingham et al. on Jan. 26, 1998.
Another patent was issued to Alsbrook Sr. on Oct. 22, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,455. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,559 was issued to Haas on Feb. 18, 1975 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 8, 1941 to Seer as U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,881.